


I Just Want...

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bottom Harry Potter, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry Potter, Elf Harry Potter, Fluff, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Light Angst, Light BDSM, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Revenge, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sex Toys, Smut, Sweet Harry Potter, Tags May Change, Top Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry just wants a family but this is not how he thought he would get it...It will be a little angst at the beginning but then it will most likely be a lot of fluff after and I will need help making this so feel free to give me ideas.I will also have a little or a lot of smut I haven't decided how much I want... Sorry if this turns out to be crap.... Well that's enough rambling.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	I Just Want...

**Author's Note:**

> I should also warn you I wanted ONE okay Dursley so I made it so Petunia gave stuff for special occasions like when it was his birthday he would get a full meal; and she also bought things to make it hurt less like ibuprofen and bandages for his wounds but she does it so he will live; and she does it in secret because she doesn't want her family to thank she likes him. he is okay with her, but doesn't love her just enough to be like, thanks. She also sometimes gives him water when working on the garden just so he won't pass out and she doesn't hurt him, just ignores him.

* * *

-/5 hours earlier\\-

Ow, Harry just finished getting his punishment from his Uncle and was locked back in his covered he was glad and in pain his back is covered in blood he may be 13 but his smart enough to know he has a good chance of death; now you may be wondering way that's a good thing, the reason that's a good thing is because then he can see his parents and finally be free from pain and expectations well he knows he won't but it's nice to dream.

When he was little he got hurt all the time but now it doesn't hurt as much as it used to hurt it; His back is covered in blood and the worst part is it's stuck to the tags of a shirt that his wearing.

Ugghh what is this pain?It's unbearable hot like so hot you want to strip. He decided to take the newest shirt he has because they are the biggest and takes the scissors that are on the shelf of the room and cut the shirt in half and tap that snuggle around his body so he could stop the bleeding and decided to keep the shirt he was wearing off. And read the rest of the books for second year well the pain passes.

-/Present time\\-

Finally it was over and from the sound of it his 'lovely roommate's decided to leave for a vacation with our him luckily he had a half a load of bread left from the time he was at the Wesleyan from Ms.Wesley and a bottle of water from the trip around Diagon Alley

He also bought a ton of books seeing as he gets locked in his 'room' so often; Surprisingly this shoes closet has built in shelves all the way around the closet so he can have the floor space for his stuff and all the cleaning supplies can stay on the shelfs and there are to cabinets one for his freakish stuff that he has for school and the other for his clothes so the only evidence he lives here is the drawings on the wall that says 'Freak's room's with four flowers around it and the broken bed that he got last week from Dudley after he finally got a new bed because the bed he had, had springs coming out of it; it was a Twin size bed so it took up the floor space in his closet but at lest it was better than the cold hard ground all he had to do was put a lot of the new shirts he had from Dudley, so he could sit with out having springs up his arse.

Then the mirror that was on the top shelf just put out of his reach fell but then he realized that right next to it there was a box that said freaks stuff; so he but his books down on the bed and stacked them up then climbed in them and grabbed the box and fell in the bed then picked up the mirror and screamed! Who is that he thought because in the mirror there was a person he had never seen before;his eyes were different the were two different colors; one amber brown one and the other one looked almost emerald green and his skin was ten times lighter than it used to be he also had more girl-ish face and his lips were thick but then he looked at his ears and sees they are pointy and then looks at the black vine looking marks on his face that seemed to go all over his body, finally he sees the wings and screams again; he was glad the dursley's were gone because he would have been in big trouble for making noise and for looking more freakish; then closed his eyes and opened them again to make sure that this wasn't a dream but to his disappointment it wasn't so he examined his new feathery parts and sees his markings go on his black wings that have rainbow sparkles all over his wings, his only hope is that it was normal to have wings and everybody just didn't do them.


End file.
